Castle Exnine
Castle Exnine is a dungeon located at The Ends of Grymoire in World of Final Fantasy and is the final dungeon. It is reached by using the Touch Pad beneath the castle itself at The Ends of Grymoire. Story Condition A powerful threshold encompasses the entire castle. If the player's entire party falls in battle, they will not be transported back to Nine Wood Hills, and will receive a Game Over. Navigation The player traverses the castle by climbing up and down the giant cubical crystals in the rooms. Pulling up the mini-map does not show anything, but the souls swimming through the pipes connected to the crystals may help guide the player in the right direction. Several areas contain Save Crystals and purple Warp Crystals that will take the player back to the castle's entrance. Eventually, the player will come across dead ends in some areas, but the areas will always have the Carbuncle that accompanied the three Heralds. Defeating him makes pathways materialize, and allow the player to proceed through the castle. Locations ;Ordeal 1 Contains a Touch Pad the takes the player back out to The Ends of Grymoire. A Save Crystal is also here. ;Ordeal 2 ;Ordeal 3 ;Ordeal 4 A Save Crystal is found here, as well as a Warp Crystal that transports the player back to Ordeal 1. There is a dead end, and the Carbuncle that must be defeated to make a pathway appear. ;Ordeal 5 ;Ordeal 6 ;Ordeal 7 A Save Crystal is found here, as well as another Warp Crystal that transports the player back to Ordeal 1. There is another dead end, and the Carbuncle that must be defeated to make a pathway appear. ;Ordeal 8 A Puzzle Switch is found here and activating it rearranges the crystal platforms to form a pathway to the Carbuncle. While the fight is optional, defeating him creates a pathway to more treasure. ;Ordeal 9 ;Ordeal 10 A Warp Crystal is here, and is used to transport the player back to Ordeal 1. The Carbuncle is fought twice here, and each battle creates a pathway. A Save Crystal is found at the very top, as well as the door leading to Ordeal 11. ;Ordeal 11 The castle's rooftop and is where the storyline's bosses are fought. After clearing the Postscript and acquiring the first secret ending, the player will find another Warp Crystal, this time leading to another area: the Secret Ordeal. ;Secret Ordeal Maps File:WoFF Castle Exnine Map.png File:WoFF Castle Exnine2 Map.png File:WoFF Castle Exnine3 Map.png File:WoFF Castle Exnine4 Map.png Treasures ;Key items *Carbuncle Memento (defeat Carbuncle final time, Ordeal 10) *Elasmos Memento (defeat or imprism Elasmos, Secret Ordeal) Enemies ;Ordeal 1 *Entom Guard (x2), *Entom Guard (x2) *Goblin, Entom Guard (x2) ;Ordeal 2 *Entom Guard (x3), Magna Roader (Yellow) * , *Magna Roader (Purple), Magna Roader (Yellow, x2) ;Ordeal 3 *Magna Roader (Purple), Magna Roader (Yellow), Magna Roader (Red) *Entom Guard (x2), * , , ;Ordeal 4 *Death Searcher, Magitek Armor A (x3) *Death Searcher (x2), Kuza Beast * (x2) *Carbuncle (Boss) ;Ordeal 5 * , Magitek Armor A, Mythril Giant *Cactuar * (x2) ;Ordeal 6 *Death Searcher, * *Death Searcher (x2), Korrigan (x2) ;Ordeal 7 *Minotaur (x3) * (x2) *Sea Worm (x2) *Carbuncle (Boss) ;Ordeal 8 * *Squidraken, *Squidraken, (x2) *Behemonster *Carbuncle (Optional boss) ;Ordeal 9 *Yurugu (x2) * , *Behemonster ;Ordeal 10 *Carbuncle (Boss, fought twice) ;Ordeal 11 *Knight in the Golden Mask (Boss) *Plumed Knight (Boss) *King of Bahamut (Boss) ;Secret Ordeal *Elasmos Musical themes "Castle Melody" is the background theme that plays in Castle Exnine. Trivia *The interior of Castle Exnine resembles the form that the metal Bismuth takes when it crystallizes. Category:Castles Category:Final dungeons Category:Locations in World of Final Fantasy